


Tradin' Places

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Jun realizes that Sho wants to 'trade places' for a change.





	Tradin' Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**smut_meme**](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/)

  
During the Arashi ni Shiyagare filming earlier that day, Arashi played a game against five Hey! Say! JUMP members to see which group could stand on a small platform together for longer. However, when Sho jumped over towards Jun and Aiba, he ended up grabbing Jun ’s behind for support.

“Sho. You grabbed my ass when you jumped on to the platform earlier.”  
“Sorry. I was falling and held on to what was in front of me.”  
Sho normally wasn’t the type to lie or grab someone’s ass, but by the way he looked at the ground nervously told Jun that he was lying.  
“You’re lying. You totally did it on purpose!” Jun chuckled in amusement.  
“Alright, alright, it was on purpose. I took advantage of the only chance I had. Sorry.”  
“Wait, your only chance? You haven’t exactly asked to touch my ass.”  
Sho glanced away again, unable to make eye contact with Jun.  
_Oh._ Jun thought.  
“Sho, this is about more than just grabbing my butt, right?”  
“Well...”  
“Well, what?”  
“Um... It’s hard to say...”  
Jun took a deep breath.  
“Sho, you want to top, don't you?”  
“No, no, it’s not that big of a deal.” Sho said, voice cracking.  
“Why didn’t you say something before?”  
“I thought you’d say no... And I didn’t want you to think that I was unhappy with our relationship.”  
“Whether I’d agree or not doesn’t matter. You should still tell me.”  
Sho nodded.  
“But I’ll do it.”  
“Eh? You will?”  
“For you Sho, yes.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“No, it’s fine, really. You can top next time.”  
“Thanks, Jun!”  
Sho leaned in and kissed Jun.

************************************************************************

Jun was on top of Sho, both completely naked.  
Sho moaned as Jun grinded his hips against his. Something suddenly overcame Sho, and he gently slapped Jun’s ass. When Jun groaned, Sho slapped harder.  
He spanked Jun a few more times before leaning over to grab the lube out of the nightstand drawer. Sho retrieved the lube and placed it down on the nightstand. He spanked Jun five more times, making the younger moan loudly. Tears filled Jun’s eyes as he endured the pain, but much to his surprise, he enjoyed the spanking.  
However, Jun was nervous and things were going a bit too fast. Sho had already grabbed the lube and was coating his fingers with it.

“Sho?”  
“Hm?”  
“Sho.”  
Sakurai stopped moving.  
“Yes?”  
“This is my first time doing this so go slow, okay?”  
“Eh? You’ve never bottomed before?”  
Sho panicked a bit. He was just spanking Jun, for crying out loud!  
“No. I haven’t.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes, I do. Please Sho, I want this.”

 

Sho didn’t need to be told twice. He flipped them over so Jun was beneath him.  
Sho spread Jun’s legs open and slowly slid one finger inside of him.  
“Is it okay?”  
Jun nodded. It felt strange, but it didn’t hurt.  
Sho stroked Jun’s cock as he slipped another finger inside his hole. Jun grunted a bit as the second digit slipped inside, but it still didn't bother him that much.  
Sho prodded around with his fingers and found the spot the made Jun moan.  
“Ahh, fuck!”  
Sho grinned, relieved that Jun was enjoying this.

Sho continued pressing his fingers into Jun’s prostate, eventually fucking him with his fingers. Jun continued to moan shamelessly as he grabbed onto Sho’s sloping shoulders.  
“Sho, please fuck me!”  
Sho’s fingers stilled.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I’m ready, please Sho.”

Sho smirked as he spread lube on his hard cock. He pressed the tip against Jun’s entrance and met his eyes with Jun’s. Jun nodded in approval, and Sho slowly pushed the head inside him.  
“AHH!” Jun cried out, tears filling his eyes as his nails dug into Sho’s back.  
“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?’  
Jun shook his head quickly.  
“Just give me a second.”  
“Okay.”  
Jun shifted around a bit. After a few seconds the pain started to go away.

“You can keep going now.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, stop asking that!”  
“Sorry, I don’t want you to get hurt!”

Sho was completely inside Jun after two more thrusts. It was painful, but the way Sho’s hand was massaging Jun’s balls distracted the younger from it.  
Sho slowly began to thrust in and out of Jun.  
“Sho, fuck, right there!”  
Sho smirked and began to pick up his pace. He fucked Jun roughly, relentlessly slamming into the younger’s prostate.  
“Ah, Sho! I’m gonna...!”  
Jun moaned Sho’s name as he came all over himself. Sho thrust into Jun a few more times, and he climaxed as well, spilling inside of Jun.

************************************************************************

“Was that okay? I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”  
“No, it was perfect.” Jun smiled. He hadn’t expected to enjoy bottoming at all, and definitely not as much as he did.  
“So, would you be willing to do it again sometime?”  
“Yes, definitely.”  
Sho smiled and wrapped his arms around Jun as sleep overcame him.


End file.
